


cheaters always win

by alfredolover119



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Fake Marriage, Insurance Scam, M/M, POV Scorpius Malfoy, Scorpius is Stressed, based off a tumblr post i saw a year ago, best friends to married, but not lovers yet, but not really, im sorry, the boys are Animal People, u feel me?, youll see - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22288393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alfredolover119/pseuds/alfredolover119
Summary: It’s not every day that you get the chance to go to your best friend’s wedding. It’s not every day you get to be in said wedding. It’s not every day you’re the one marrying your best friend. It’s not every day you marry someone for an insurance scam. However, for Scorpius, it is every day that he’s secretly in love with that very best friend.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	cheaters always win

**Author's Note:**

> this is a Mess, i am so sorry. it's a bit of a prologue to something bigger i have in mind that i may or may not write. i hope you guys enjoy, though!

It’s not every day that you get the chance to go to your best friend’s wedding. It’s not every day you get to be in said wedding. It’s not every day you’re the one marrying your best friend. It’s not every day you marry someone for an insurance scam. However, for Scorpius, it  _ is  _ every day that he’s secretly in love with that very best friend.

It had started a joke. Scorpius and Albus were working out plans for the new house they were set to move into in July. The apartment they were currently in simply wasn’t big enough for their, ah, growing family. It was sheer misfortune that both boys were prone to bring home every stray cat and dog they met. Eadlyn and Ferris were a pair of kittens Scorpius had stumbled upon, literally, on his way home from work one day. That was two years ago, and since then they had gathered Horatio and January, bringing their grand cat total to four. Lysander, a basset hound, had won Albus’s heart with a quick and probably accidental use of his puppy-dog eyes. The newest member of the household, Ophelia, was an Irish setter the boys had found while on one of their frequent 4am ice cream runs. 

Sadly, their apartment only allowed one cat and one dog per home, and Ophelia’s loud barking habits and largeness in general gave them away. There they were, soon to be homeless and on a house-hunt. They found just the thing with just the time to spare. When they were looking at how to split the mortgage, and how to work out the taxes, Albus suggested, probably joking, that they just get married to simplify things. Of course, that would have seemed ridiculous but it was four in the morning and they were both drunk out of their minds. 

Simple though it seemed, fake marriage was not simple. They explained it to their parents, all of whom thought it was ridiculous and kept coming up with silly questions like, “What if you want to actually get married, like, for love?” Neither of them seemed to think that would happen, so off they went.

A typical courthouse wedding would have done, but Scorpius had been stupid enough to suggest they have an actual wedding, and Albus was stupid enough to agree. They planned for, ah, three days? They did have a limited time before they were kicked out of their apartment, after all. So here they were in a public park near their soon-to-be house wearing tuxes and surrounded by approximately twenty people, half of which thought the wedding was real. 

That’s how Scorpius ended up in this sticky situation, saying wedding vows which shouldn’t mean anything, but definitely did, to his best friend. That’s how he ended up kissing his best friend. (They both seemed to have forgotten to talk about whether they were doing that or not in their haste to plan a full wedding in three days.) The kiss, though it seemed short to both men, was actually a full thirteen seconds, according to James, who did not think it was a fake wedding.

Scorpius wished it wasn’t a fake wedding. He knew that much before the wedding, but when he saw Albus’s flushed cheeks when he  _ finally _ pulled back, he realized that the only person he ever would really want to actually marry would be Albus. Albus Severus Potter. His long-term roommate. His best friend. His husband? Scorpius realized he was tearing up when he heard a smattering of applause. Fuck. He was still at his wedding.

On any other day, panic might have set in. Actually, it probably was one of those other days today. What the hell had he done? He grabbed Albus’s hand out of reflex, making Albus shoot him a concerned look. Apparently, the current series of events playing out had not hit Albus yet. Or maybe, it didn’t matter to Albus because he didn’t actually like, or love or whatever, Scorpius back, so it didn’t matter that they were married. Instead of expressing all of that, however, Scorpius just plastered on a fake smile that he shouldn’t have had to fake, and he squeezed Albus’s hand. 

How in heaven, hell, and Merlin’s balls was he going to survive this? 

**Author's Note:**

> should i write more of this?? idk. let me know what you think with comments and kudos, i guess. thanks for reading! check me out on [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/whatsshakingbanana).


End file.
